


My Way or the Highway

by Gyhl



Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Evil Twins, I've literally never done this trope before, Multi, Whumptober 2020, wtf am i even doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27134695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gyhl/pseuds/Gyhl
Summary: Manhandled | Forced to Their Knees |Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad/Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Series: Whumptober 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950607
Kudos: 33
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	My Way or the Highway

“May I ask… what in _fuck_ yeh were thinking?!”

Eggsy blinked at the angry Scot. He’d… never actually seen Merlin furious. What had he done…? He’d been home all day. He’d gone into Harry’s office a couple times, but that was cos Harry had asked him to check a couple things. 

“Maybe tell me what you’re on about and I’ll answer?”

Merlin’s eyes narrowed in a way Eggsy did _not_ like. Eggsy fought to not shrink back against the sofa. Neither Merlin nor Harry had ever lain a hand on him, but if they was ever gonna, it was gonna be right the fuck now. And _that_ frightened him in a way few other things in his life had.

“I don’t… Merlin, I swear; I don’t know what you’re on about.”

Merlin went over to the sofa, sat behind him - peripherally aware of, and a little annoyed by, Eggsy jumping - and brought up a feed on his tablet. He watched the footage of… of a mission he didn’t remember going on but was clearly labeled as _his feed_. He watched through the eyes of… through his eyes, he guessed… as Galahad started to approach someone… and then turn toward a nicely attractive woman. He could hear Merlin trying to get Galahad back on track, but Galahad started chattin’ the woman up. And _it was his voice_. And then, oh _fuck_ , and then he heard what Merlin was on about; he heard his own voice tell that woman that he was a spy, all James Bond like.

“Merlin, I-”

“Explain it, and it better be a _good_ fucking explanation.”

Eggsy shook his head. “I can’t… I don’t even remember any of this.”

Merlin was silent for a moment, a very _tense_ moment. “I never thought you’d lie to my face,” he said quietly, the hurt and disappointment clear. “I told yeh to go home and I left Kingsman so I’d get here not long after you. And somehow, in a span of two hours, you’ve just… forgotten… you betrayed us.”

“Merlin… I’ve been home all day.”

“You broke your confidentiality agreement,” he said. “I’m… gonna talk to Harry before we do anything. Don’t. Leave this house. For any reason.”

Eggsy watched Merlin head upstairs. He… he had _clear_ memories of being home all day. And he would never… well, he’d _thought_ he’d never betray them. But… he’d just watched himself do it.

~*~*~

He’d been in a cell for two weeks now. It was _deep_ inside of Kingsman’s facility. Someone came by to feed him three times a day, but that was all he had for contact. He felt lucky that they hadn’t just… done what they’d said initially. Cos, yeah, he’d put Dean’s name on the bodybag but Harry and Merlin _knew_ who his next of kin was. He’d take being disappeared in favor of his mum and sister dying because he… fucked up so in such a colossal way. It hurt that his mum would never know what happened to him but… fuck, if he’d _ever_ deserved something, it was this.

Even, well, even if he still couldn’t remember doin’ it.

~*~*~

Harry was sitting in his office, certainly not dwelling still; certainly not reminding him that this was _exactly_ why relationships were forbidden; certainly not blaming himself for letting in someone who apparently couldn’t be trusted. And _that_ was the worst part. He’d let the younger man in, not just to Kingsman, but to his heart.

A knock at his door pulled him out of his thoughts. “Yes? What is it?” he called.

The door opened… and there stood Eggsy; Eggsy with a weapon in hand and aimed right at him.

“Don’t bother callin’ Merlin,” he said coldly. “Took care-a _that_ already.”

That sent a chill through Harry. “How did you get here?” He was less interested - at the moment - in how Eggsy had gotten out of his cell and past his guards _without_ setting any alarms off _and_ without being seen on any cameras than he was in keeping Eggsy’s attention for the time being. 

“Mm, that _is_ a question, innit? Guess your boys couldn’t finish off the job,” he said with a shrug. “Shame about my mum, though. But, hey, killed my dad an’ had my mum killed. Good job.”

Harry didn’t let anything show, but he understood finally: this _wasn’t_ Eggsy. He didn’t know _what_ this was, not yet anyway, but that was all he really needed. He moved even as he saw the imposter’s finger tighten on the trigger.

~*~*~

It was less than an hour when the guards ordered Eggsy out of his cell. Unaware of what Harry’d learned, they cuffed him and kept a gun on him as they brought him up to Harry’s office. Eggsy didn’t say a word; he figured the only reason for them to take him out was to kill him. He barely looked at Harry when they entered his office.

“Take those off of him and leave.”

Eggsy stared at Harry as the cuffs were taken off and the guards left. “Decided I’m too much of a threat still?” he asked with a watery smile.

“Sit down, Eggsy,” he said softly.

Eggsy sat and looked away from him. “So…”

“We know it wasn’t you.”

Eggsy frowned a little and looked at him. “But… it _was_ me. I mean… was my voice, my codename, my information. Just… just cos I don’t remember…”

Harry turned his laptop around and let Eggsy see what had happened in his office. Eggsy watched the fight between Harry and… and himself. Once it was finished, he looked at Harry and shook his head.

“How? I… What?”

“That’s… what we wondered,” Harry said. “After I got Merlin out of his office - he was maglocked in as if we were under security lockdown - we hauled… _that_ … down to Medical. He’s an identical copy, right down to retina scans, although he _is_ lacking fingerprints and has an extra chromosome.”

Eggsy shook his head. “What’s that mean?”

“Fingerprints are formed in the womb, from pressure on the fingers from touching and from their surroundings. As far as Medical is concerned, he wasn’t formed in a womb. They think he was a clone, and hopefully once they figure out that extra chromosome, they’ll know more,” Harry said. “They’ve kept enough samples to work with and Merlin is disposing of the rest.”

“Who… the fuck has that kinda tech?”

Harry shook his head. “I have no clue.”

Eggsy was quiet for a moment. “So, um, what’s all this mean for me?”

“Obviously, we’re not keeping you locked up. We will, however, have to go through all of your missions with you to make certain this hasn’t happened before… and, of course, should you still want to be Galahad…”

“Well, obviously,” Eggsy said with the smallest of smiles. “I meant more… where’m I livin’?”

“Well,” Harry began. “Where would you _like_ to? I’ve no doubt Merlin and I need to regain your trust.”

Eggsy shook his head. “No, you… what was you s’pposed to think? I mean… evil twins an’ shit ain’t exactly real life.” He stood, went to Harry, and put his arms around the older man’s neck. “I wanna come home.”

“We’d both like that,” Harry said softly and pressed his forehead to Eggsy’s own.


End file.
